


Devastation.

by mindcomber



Category: The Incredible Hulk (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Regret, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: The sequel to...Obsession...Jack's P.O.V.Jack's frustration leads to compassion.Spoilers for the series pilot.The third and final part is...Recognition.





	Devastation.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Szarka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szarka/gifts).



Jack awoke the following morning, filled with the shocking revelation that Doctor David Banner was actually still alive.

His reporters mind turned back on itself, he was devastated by what it now revealed.

He had been the one who assumed David was dead, killed by the Hulk, and he had revelled in splashing his ground-breaking story all over The National Register's headline news.

The horrific Lab fire must have affected David in ways that had left him so distraught, upon witnessing the Hulk carrying Elaina Marks off.

Poor guy, having no chance to save her after rushing back into the burning building.

With hindsight, he must have managed to escape and become severely affected by the event, suffering extreme emotional trauma.

All this time, more than likely living as a vagrant, un-recognised for his true self.

No wonder the shock of seeing me at such close range, sent him running for cover.

I probably scared him half to death, trying to presure him to talk.

Looking forwards, I still need to search for the Hulk, but now also Doctor David Banner, the man with all the answers I am seeking, or so I thought in that moment of awareness.

He's alive, he's scared, maybe we can help each other?

I'm not holding my breath, David is now my own secret cause, and I have two elusive beings to track down, not one any longer.

My obsessive anguish has become my own worst enemy.

Who knows what the future has in store?

I could really use a true friend right now, just maybe, David could be the one?

The End?

**Author's Note:**

> I was attempting some closure here, but it has turned out to be open ended again!


End file.
